


An evening without Wynonna

by wholegrainbee



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:08:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wholegrainbee/pseuds/wholegrainbee
Summary: Nicole visits Waverly(I'm sorry idk how to make a summary of this. It's just cute and short)





	An evening without Wynonna

**Author's Note:**

> This is very short, I hope you enjoy it. English isn't my first language and this is my very first fanfiction, so sorry when it's not good :)

It is slowly getting dark outside when Nicole arrives at the homestead. She gets out of the car and slams the door shut as the sun sets behind the hills and dappled sunlight makes her hair glow bright red.

She makes her way to the door and knocks politely, but nothing happens. Music comes from the inside of the big house, so Nicole assumes that Waverly cannot hear the knocking. Luckily the door is open and she enters the small hallway.

"Waves?"

No answer. The music comes from upstairs and Nicole follows it, finding herself in front of the slightly opened door of Waverly's room a few beats later. The view is not an unlikely one to be seen by her but Nicole is nevertheless delighted to watch her girlfriend dance so carefree.

Waverly probably did not expect Nicole to visit, explaining her unusual inelegant clothing. Her hair is in a messy bun with strands framing her face and she wears one of Nicole's old sweaters that she had "borrowed", along with a pair of grey sweatpans. She sings along to a song that Nicole does not know and swings her hips to the beat while tiding her room. 

At first the redhead stands in the doorway only smiling and admiring the view. She loves when Waverly wears her clothes, especially if she can remove them.  
She enters the room slowly to not scare the hell out of the figure swirling through the room and sorting socks after colour.

"Hey", she greets, calmly, but loud enough to be heard and places her hands on Waverly's hips from behind. Waverly jumps a bit under the touch and turns around to see her visitor, already knowing that only Nicole would greet her like this.

"Hey Nicole, I didn't expect you", she answers.

"I thought so, but surprise! Here I am!"

"Why so early? Don't you have the long shift today?"

"Do you want me to go?" Nicole says with a smirk.

"No! Of course not!"

"Okay, okay. Nedley said that I should take a day off because I did so many extra hours and he is really proud of my work, so he takes my shift today"

"That's great! Finally someone who notices how hard my baby works" Waverly winks and Nicole cannot do anything but smile at the response.

God, how she loves that woman. And not only her beautiful appearance but everything she is. From her smile to her nerdish jokes and smart comments, from her ups to her downs, her serious side and her funny side, the way she tries and how she makes Nicole feel, she loves everything and there is nothing in this world that can stop her from that. No Rosita, no ex-wife and no demon curse. Even in a parallel universe they would find each other, no matter what and Nicole will never leave Waverly's side, a promise she had given herself.

"Wynonna's out tonight, we have the place for us and I happen to know exactly what we can do", Waverly says with a smug grin on her face.

"Oh really", Nicole whispers back with a smirk and moves forward until their forheads are touching.

Waverly smiles and looks into Nicoles eyes while slowly stroking her hair. Nicole closes the gap and their lips meet softly, both women relaxing by the touch. She draws Waverly close, intending to deepen the kiss and-

"DISNEY MOVIE MARATHON!", Waverly screams and winds herself out of Nicole's grip to run down the stairs giggling.

Nicole shakes her head and laughs in amusement. Of course they would watch all of Waverly's favourite Disney movies, what had she been thinking?  
But that means a lot of cuddling and popcorn and Nicole can wait until later to fulfill her first idea of an evening without anyone but Waverly, so she hurries downstairs to follow her excited girlfriend.


End file.
